


Never Will Forget

by SanityRequired



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Apocalypse, I'm a terrible person for writing this, Kinda, Songfic, but I kinda like it so maybe you do too?, i made myself sad writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityRequired/pseuds/SanityRequired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell the ones, the ones I loved<br/>I never will forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Will Forget

**Author's Note:**

> So, as tagged, this is a song fic. I suggest you listen to the song while you read it to really get the feeling, but of course, you do as you choose. The song is called "In Noctem" and is actually from a deleted scene in the sixth Harry Potter movie. I've completely fallen in love with the song, however, and found that, well, somehow the song and my current interest in KHR (specifically the Arcobaleno) ended up in this.

Everything was silent.

_ Carry my soul into the night  
May the stars light my way _

A man wearing nothing but tattered leather trousers walked listlessly through carnage, gaze vacant and blood splattered all over. There was no hint of colour to anything besides red. Red, red, red. The man's lip and ear were torn. Once, there had been a silver chain there.

_ I glory in the sight  
As darkness _ __ _ takes the day _

He passed by the body of a blonde in military fatigues, pausing to retrieve the body from between the bodies of filth and laying it to rest atop a rock. His hands closed unseeing blue orbs, leaving a streak of red.

_ Tell the ones, the ones I loved  
I never will forget. _

The next he found was nearby. Dark blue hair matted with blood didn't hide the smashed red visor. A golden ring glinted on a ring finger, and he placed her, too, on higher ground. Her eyes were already closed.

_ Aspectu illo glorior  
Dum capit nox diem _

He found a man in a lab coat. The entire area stank of burnt flesh and flittering electricity. He was moved to a medical table. There were red fingerprints on his pristine coat.

_ Cantate vitae canticum  
Sine dolore actae _

A man in red was sprawled out by a tree. He was gently leaned on the red wood, hands together in a mimicry of peaceful rest.

_ Dicite eis quos amabam  
Me nunquam obliturum _

He found a person with a smooth feminine face, their face sad, and pulled their hood up to hide their face. They were laid by the man in red, strands of indigo fluttering against black.

_ Sing a song, a song of life  
Lived without regret _

The last one was breathing. He kneeled, a bloodied hand against a cheek. Dark eyes opened weakly, and then closed. “To think you would be the survivor,” was whispered. It wasn't a surprise. “Farewell,” he said in return. As the last expired, he gently placed the fedora with a yellow stripe over eyes that were never to be opened again.

_ Tell the ones, the ones I loved  
I never will forget. _

The sun was rising. He walked towards sunrise, not looking back.

_Never will forget. _

A tear fell to the ground.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. You read it. I have no idea how I even made this - I was listening to a song and then suddenly I was writing, and just - what? I do not know how my brain works.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed. Or, in the event that you're cursing me, that's good too. Means I've got something here.


End file.
